Darkness Revived
by kiroi kitsune
Summary: Li has got a cousin? What prophecy have they got to fulfial? Something to do with the life and death of Li and Clow Reed(originally Harry and You-know-who)? Story line Crossover.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character in the Story... excluding one or two?**

"Hide quickly." Fujitaka Kinomoto shouted to his wife, Christin Potter, from the living room. Christin pushed Touya into the broom closet and grabbed her one-month-old daughter, Sakura Kinomoto preparing to hide under the bed when the door suddenly burst open.

Fujitaka lay motionless at the opened doorway while the murderer stood just behind, a smirk plastered on his face. Christin started and placed her precious daughter on the bed. She straightened her back and spun around a wand in hand. They shot spells at one another and each dodged skillfully, ending up in the living room.

"Grab Sakura and run, Touya." Christin commanded her hidden son. Touya wanted to protest but thought otherwise and obeyed, snatching his wand in the process.

"_Avada Kedavra_" rung throughout the house and a "thump" followed as Touya turned his head around from the entrance of the house. Tears streaking down his handsome face, he rushed out of the house with the murderer at his heels.

Muttering _Refreno( a memory strengthening spell I created myself. Ha!) _under his breath while aiming his wand at his sister's forehead, Touya hurried rambled on his last words: "Sakura... remember that you are a half-witch of the Kinomoto family, always and forever will be. Lend a hand to the Li for no matter what we are related. That cannot be denied. Be safe, kaijuu." A tear rolled down the ebony hair boy's cheek onto his baby sister's left cheek, leaving a trail in its wake.

The culprit of 2 murders finally caught up with them and disposed of Touya the same way as he did his parents. Touya's forehead crashed into a rock, causing blood to spray everywhere, a drop landing on Sakura, making her glow with a ruby light. The murderer moved in once more for the last kill only to stop in his track when a red flash of light shot him through the chest from behind.

Auror Kramer Avalon moved closer to check if his target was out cold. He made the ruthless murderer float in the air, bound to his wand by invisible threads and was about to leave when the faint red glow tugged at the corners of his eye. He moved towards the body of Touya and spotted the glowing bundle in his arms. He reached out a cautious hand and felt for a sign of life in the bundle, the light fading as he did so.

"Good, he or she is still breathing though it is faint. I had better get him/her immediate medical attention" Kramer mumbled to himself before gently lifting the bundle and easing it into his arms and continued his journey, dragging the unconscious murderer along in the air. The sky broke and rain splattered down mercilessly, crying for the death of the Kinomoto family.

* * *

Torn between the decision of heading towards St. Mungo Hospital or the Ministry of Magic, Auror Kramer stood in the middle of the street, mind whirling. After weighing the importance of the baby's life and the risk of the murderer escaping, Kramer decided to choose the Hospital over the Ministry though he knew he would have to "pay the price" by enduring the Minister's continuous ranting.

Reaching the hospital entrance, the glass window with the dummy, Kramer hesitated to enter, as bringing a cold-hearted murderer into the hospital will put many lives into danger, therefore required serious consideration. Looking around the area, he spotted an old and worn phone booth with red plaster dangling from its glass door indicating that it had not been used for decades. Thinking that the murderer would not be able to escape once magically locked in it without a wand, Kramer left the murderer there and entered through the glass display wall into St. Mungo.

A few minutes later, unknown to Kramer, the murderer began to stir. He shook his matted navy-blue hair out of his eyes and took in his surroundings with bleary eyes. His eyes widened considerably when he recognized the dummy in the nearby glass display. He grinned maniacally and took out the wand of Fujitaka Kinomoto which he had previously stowed away in his sock for extra measure. He aimed it at the door and with a cry of "_Reductor_" blasted his way out.

After an hour of waiting, which felt like an eternity, Auror Kramer was finally able to leave the hospital, tired and weary. He received the biggest shock in his life, stumbling upon the debris of a phone booth. He buried his head in his hands unwilling to believe what had happened.

"Oh my! Why did I ever let my guard down? I have set a cold-blooded murderer free. He will be hunting for Li and this baby. I have failed my job as an Auror." He crouched down on the floor looking as vulnerable and weak as a baby while crying regretful tears.

"Oh my! Why did I ever let my guard down? I have set a cold-blooded murderer free. He will be hunting for Harry and this baby. I have failed my job as an Auror." He crouched down on the floor looking as vulnerable and weak as a baby while crying regretful tears over spilt milk.

* * *

**Note:**

This story is something quite similar to a crossover between CCS and Harry Potter except I willalter the storyline of the book a little. The characters (main and minor) in the original book by J.K. Rowling willbereplaced byCCS character in my story. So pardon me if there is any confusion caused. The following is the replacement of characters, for now, unless I decide to change something. (I will be using the Japanese names of the characters.)

**_Harry --- Syaoran_**

**_Hermione --- Tomoyo a.k.a Madison_**

**_Ron --- Eriol_**

**_Ginny --- Meiling_**

**_Voldemort --- Clow Reed_**

**_Trelawny --- Nakuru_**


End file.
